maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Erenesay
Introductions Hey guys! My name is Erenesay and I am extremely excited to be joining the Maple Wikia team. I'm a long time mapler of nearly a decade now, and have been contributing to various Wikis for nearly half that time. Most namely, I've made many contributions to the Runescape and Bulbapedia Wikis over my years. Most of my contributions to Wikia in the past have been minor edits that occurred when I was reading an article and stumbled across something not quite right--something that was ambiguous and needing clarification or some minor detail that was incorrect. I plan on taking a much more active approach in the Maple Wikia setting as I feel there is a sufficient lack of reputable resources on the web related to this game we all love and adore, and I want to change that. I'm very excited to be here, and I can't wait to get started. Erenesay (talk) 09:47, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Erenesay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PirateIzzy (talk) 09:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Links Just for future reference, you don't need to copy the entire URL if you're linking to another page on this Wikia. You can just use brackets, like this. --PirateIzzy (talk) 02:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Dimension Invasion A few things: #Yes, it is a party quest. It requires 1-4 people to enter, it has a time limit, it has multiple stages, and it is categorized as a party quest by many people. #The monster's names are Large Wooden Horse and Obelisk Shield in the game. If you hover over the boss icons that appear, then you'll see that. #I posted most of the info on the other website (Strategy Wiki), so I think it's fair that I can copy-paste what I posted. --PirateIzzy (talk) 04:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway: I don't always go exactly by the patch notes, since Nexon doesn't always know what they're talking about. They've made mistakes before. They've called the Alien Visitor a theme dungeon, but that doesn't make it so. And it was referred to as a dungeon only one time in the patch notes. Yeah, what I consider isn't fact, but just because Nexon called it a "dungeon" one time in the patch notes doesn't make calling it that an absolute fact either. Yes, Dimension Invasion does have its own spot in the mirror, but so does Crimsonheart Castle, which has its own PQ. You'd think they'd add that PQ to the Guest House instead of just making it part of CHC. While you can walk to the PQ from Crimsonheart Castle, you can also walk to Dragon Rider's PQ from Leafre instead of just going to the Guest House. And just what do you think counts as a dungeon? Because when I think of a dungeon, I think of Evolution System and Monster Park/Extreme. The reason I count it as a party quest is because it has the same elements as a normal party quest. You can call it a dungeon, but I'm still going to refer to it as a party quest. --PirateIzzy (talk) 01:20, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Just in case you come back and see this: If you still don't think it's a party quest, the game itself does. One of my characters has a few pieces of the Party Quest Item Set, which grants bonus experience in party quests, and that works in Dimension Invasion. So yeah, it's a party quest. Case closed.--PirateIzzy (talk) 05:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC)